


Time

by NaptimeNyx



Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Father Time has entered the chat, Fluffy Family, Gen, Heroes can have happiness too, Less scary than what the set up leads you to believe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The boys feet must be tired by this point, Time (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Time was a strange thing to think of.  A clock going in an infinite loop day in and day out.  It could be a prison to some or a savior to others.  This he knew too well.  In this case, it was a bit of both.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Time
> 
> I couldn't not use the big dad of the group here.

Time was a strange thing to think of. A clock going in an infinite loop day in and day out.

It could be a prison to some or a savior to others. This he knew all too well.

In this case, it was a bit of both.

His heart was pounding in his chest. His feet thumping on the ground in time with each intake of breath.

The heavy armor he often wore clanked as he sped up his pace. The older hero paid no mind to if his comrades were trailing behind or being lost in the dust.

_One minute..._

He could feel his mind provide.

_55 seconds..._

His destination comes into view the longer he goes down this path.

_50 seconds..._

He could make it.

_45 seconds..._

He **would** make it.

_40 seconds..._

The letter given to him that started this sped up travel was being crumpled in the tight grip of his hand.

_35 seconds..._

The words scrawled across the piece of parchment in a frantic rush would forever be imprinted into his memory.

_30 seconds..._

A wave of paranoia washes over him.

_25 seconds..._

His body was screaming at him to rest his aching limbs.

_20 seconds._

His internal clock was going crazy, as if it were still reliable after all the chaos he’s gone through.

_15 seconds._

It was almost time. There!

_14, 13, 12..._

The sign reading **_Lon Lon Ranch_ ** hangs above him as he makes a mad dash for home.

_11, 10, 9…_

He bursts through the door, looking around with a widened blue eye, scanning the room for who he was searching for.

_8, 7, 6…_

Noises are heard upstairs, his new destination.

_5..._

His heavy footsteps are heard on the stairway in his mad dash up them.

_4..._

The noises made the people, behind the door he had his eyes on, sigh in relief.

_3..._

The door swings open, a look of alarm on his face at looking at those he calls family. 

_2…_

His wife, dear Malon offers him a tired smile while he takes a step, and then another.

_1…_

The bed sinks beneath his weight as he sits down beside his wife, smiling at her in return.

_0…_

The bundle in her arms shifts around, a few wisps of red peeking out from under the blanket. While he didn’t make it in time to see it all happen, he was here now, moving to take and cradle their bundle of joy in his arms, and that's what mattered.

He paid mind to how he held them, being sure to be extra gentle as if holding a cucco egg in the palm of his hand.

The realization that holding them was different than helping Epona with her colts and fillies dawns on him. While both left warm feelings in his heart, he couldn’t help but love this moment more with tears building up in the back of his eye.

The boys that were with him were all equally tired from the trip back to the peaceful ranch. However, they couldn’t stop their smiles either while they stared at the happy family.

One boy in particular was staring longer than the others, truly thankful for the time they all had with one another.

The boy’s mentor motions for all of them to come closer.

Malon jokes how she’ll go full momma bear even in her weakened state if any of them make fun of her poor child cursed with their father’s nose. Time simple glares playfully at his wife at the jab, letting out a deep chuckle at the lighthearted moment.

While time to reach the ranch was limited in those moments prior, seeing his child safe in his arms relaxes him.

He is filled with a peace he hasn’t felt in a long time, and for once, he felt that time would hopefully be on his side to help him care for this little tyke.

**Author's Note:**

> No, the kiddo does not have a name, but yes, they are a precious bean. Hope ya enjoyed this! Sorry for the possible heart attack the count down may have given anyone at first.


End file.
